


Of Beasts And Men

by RiotousHeart



Category: RWBY, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Boys Being Boys, Dinosaurs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fights, Gay Frogs, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Bruno Buccellati, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Character, Unique Faunus Variants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotousHeart/pseuds/RiotousHeart
Summary: "When the inky black curtain falls, it's usually a permanent farewell. But not in this case. A second chance is given to the fallen...a chance to change and redeem themselves. To learn and adapt to a whole new world. Where everything seems foreign and new. It's either adapt or die, make allies or enemies...every single choice matters when your given a second chance at life."
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, well I'm fixing this story again...hopefully it goes well this time around! 
> 
> So enjoy y'all! I shall do my best to keep this mess goin.

“ May one cast a blessing upwards towards the stars. For those blessings shall rain down upon those whom were requested to receive a shower of blessings. But only time will tell if they get those blessings. “

~ Self made quote

Music, such a wonderful thing to behold. It can depict many things...whether it be excitement, anguish and all the more. Every single note is crucial for making a song sound the way that it does, either a tune created by man or by Mother Nature herself. But on this day, mother natures music is at its peak, undisturbed by man. The constant serenade created by the local crickets fill the reddened forest. Vibrant red leaves that could almost be compared to the extravagant red thread of a dress twirled as they leisurely floated downwards towards the red coated earth, and no this is not created by a mass amount of bloodshed oh no it’s not. From out of the blue the soft crunch of leaves being stepped on fills the air surrounding this reddened forest. Steps that picked up the pace, someone must be in a hurry, but whom at such an hour or place? But whom or what ever it is that's causing it is in quite the hurry.

Fleeting steps belonging to one fleeing from only a fraction of the dangers lurking behind the lush red trees belonging to this forest, followed by a shrill animalistic bellow piercing the bright blue sky. Heavy wing beats bombarded trees below with a strong gust of wind, coal black plumage flowed through the winds created by their rightful owner. Beady orange and yellow eyes filled with so much hate peers down below it. A gargantuan, hulking birdesque beast lets a shrill caw rip through the air. It’s large shadow painting the land temporarily covered by its body with a veil of shadow. It however sports hands, with curved claws on each finger. Very much similar to the bone structure of a bat, but this is no bat. Four beady glowing orangey red eyes scanned the land below for anything that could even look like a mortal for it. It’s head however was what clearly made it stand out, a bone like carapace acting as a natural helmet for the beast of a birds cranium. With a massive hooked beak perfect for stabbing into those unfortunate enough to get within range of it. Or to simple skewer them like a little song bird sticking mice onto to a trees thorns. 

Birds, true birds chirped and squawked frantically as they tried to flee from the monstrosity that prowled through the sky. Beating their wings as hard as they can, to flee from the beasts imposing presence. A ferocious monster that could slaughter them in milliseconds. It’s actively chasing something, or someone since those eyes of its never strayed far from a certain location below it. Sharp talons twitched with the waiting, eager anticipation of grabbing onto its prey, the monster is hungry...hungry for death, hungry for blood, hungry for chaos. Finally it reaches a clearing, the perfect time to strike its unlucky prey. And that prey appears to be a human...all by their lonesome. The raven like monstrosity flares it’s wings out to their full span as it comes to a halt, soon beating them with all their might and sending a barrage of large, sharpened feathers plummeting towards their chosen victim. Watching as they rained down upon the land below its inky black body in Hope's that they nail their target.

However, this victim is not a helpless, delicate damsel in distress. They are the complete opposite of this. The signature glow of aura soon surrounds the individual as they turn to face the big avian, utilizing their smaller size, they quickly bob and weave past the feathers as they stuck themselves into the reddened earth. Narrowly avoiding two of those sharpened feathers from the beastly raven. Whom let’s out a sharp caw of pure annoyance as it dives downwards, tucking its wings against its body. It's now attempting to use its talons to snatch up its target of choice. It will get what it wants, it shall kill...it shall relish in the taste of fresh blood. Beady glowing orange eyes never prying themselves off of whom ever this daring human is. But, this creature is in for a nasty surprise, or multiple in fact.

A sudden mechanical whir fills the air, and rushing out from behind some shrubbery was a small boy clad in black, yellow and orange. With a pair of vibrant dark purple eyes to boot. Alongside a short but messy mop of hair do barely contained with an orange headband. His entire body surrounded with an angry red aura. That whirr belonged to a small red plane with a Gatling gun attached to the bottom. “Ohoh your not gunna win this time!” The raven shrieks as the little plane finally unleashed hell onto the monster, whom soon crashes onto the floor with a heavy thud, riling up dust and making the two individuals there cough the moment dust surrounded them. Instinctively covering up thrift faces with their arms to shield their eyes, mouth and nose from the dust. Holes littered the beasts more vulnerable parts of its body...but the skull like carapace protecting its head was fine, other than a few scratches. It gets up, now on all fours as it soon charges forwards to try and use its beak to stab at its assailants. The second person, another ravennette just like the smaller boy finally makes a move. “No!” The boy shrieks as the birds bone covered beak races downwards, but again the taller of the pair evades it with a clever little move. Casting a zipper portal on the ground and falling through it. Another opens above the bird beast with a ‘Vrrrp’ noise...and the other soon plops themselves onto the creatures neck a little behind the protective carapace that coats it’s head. Hanging on for dear life the moment he enacted this risky move.

Feathers were scattered all about thanks to it being shot and having unleashed it’s more knife like feathers to impale those pesky humans...well it’s plan surely went a bust that’s for sure. The older ravenettes arm changes to a more metal like sheen, of blues and silvers as he soon unleashes a few quick blows to the beasties neck, a zipper in turn going all the way around the circumference of its neck, slowly but surely unzipping. The beast begins to wildly thrash and flap its wings to shake its attacker off, and it manages to do so. Throwing the ravenette clad in white and black off, but he did what he needed to. “Narancia, now! Aim for its head while I’ve got it distracted!” The older ravenette orders as he manifests another zipper portal, diving through it and coming out of another. “You got it Bucciarati! Aerosmith!” The boy donned with the name Narancia yells back in return. Keeping his distance from the bird but letting his plane do the work. The elder of the pair did a barrel roll as he hops out of another portal and soon gracefully landing on his feet. The birds head was slowly but surely starting to wobble and lower as the zipper goes further around, its head only hanging on by a portion of its inky black flesh, and with that one order the boy would send his little toy plane forwards to attack again. A flurry of bullets flying out and nailing the beasts dangling head, and he, Narancia did not tell his plane to back off nor let up until this things dead for good.

After about a minute it’s head finally comes off. A dying squawk exists its beak as its body soon collapses with a heavy thud. It’s head doing the same as it’s tounge limply lolls out of its mouth, and finally...it’s body breaks down into blackened ash. Only to be blown away by the wind. A mess of feathers and broken branches littered the floor as the younger male quickly rushes over to his partner to check on him. “We did it! It’s gone!” Narancia pipes up as a giddy grin appears on his young face. The older of the earth two huffing gently and lightly patting Narancias head. The one donned with the name Bucciarati looks away from the smaller by for a moment. Keen ocean blue eyes panning to the left and right, seemingly scanning for danger. But seeing nothing for now. “Yes we did...but there may be more of those...things...I don’t know. We need to keep moving Narancia. We need to figure out where we are...and…” The older raven frowns softly as he trails off. So many questions plagued the man's mind, and he had every right to question just about everything. The younger taking notice and frowning a bit too in response. “Right Bucciarati...and god those things are hella mean...what are they even? I’ve never seen those before. And where are the others..?” The smaller asks as they soon leave the area. Their main goal is to find some form of civilization...and these two are in for one hell of a shocker once they do find it.

As the pair of males traverse through a land painted in an unnaturally bright red, soft huffing and panting filled a different portion of the forest. Another man was there, clad in long dark blue pants with little white stars running down the length of the legs to the shoes that are seemingly attached to his pants. A hat also clad in stars adorns his head, but it sports two small holes so some of his strawberry blonde locks poke out of. Almost resembling small horns in a way, but they aren’t even close to those sharp bone like protrusions many animals sport. Anxious blue eyes panned right and left as if expecting something bad to happen. He as well doesn't know where he even is, why are the trees red? Why is the grass red? A storm of questions also plagued this individuals mind. He like a few others had woken up here, here within this forest. The male was leaning back against a tree, leaves slowly floating down to land near his sides and even on top of his head. Using a hand to gently brush them off so they no longer would irritate him.

“Isn’t this fuckin wonderful eh..? I’m all by myself, not even a horse in sight. Ain’t never seen anythin like this before…where in the world am I even that’s one thing. And why is everything...red..?” The blonde grumbled as he struggles to shift about in his spot without being able to move his legs at all. He has to use his arms and hands to do just about everything. He can’t really do very much to say the least since after all he’s a paraplegic. And his trusty equine companion isn’t here either to help him travel around easier. And his best friend isn’t here either to aid him, he doesn’t even know if the other is alive even or within the area. All he can do is crawl, crawl across the soft red grass coated earth and search for anything that seems promising. And that’s what he does, a few glowing blue rings surroundings each of his fingers and his nails had changed to a baby blue hue. And purpley blue stars coat both of his hands, from the topsides all the way down to the wrists almost.

The echoing calls of birds and other wildlife bounced about within, and he could swear he heard a sound that’s reminiscent of rushing water. Pushing against the ground using his elbows along with clawing at the red grassy earth with his hands to pull him forwards, he starts going towards the source of the sonorous sound of rushing water. If there’s water, there may be something there right? But he can only hope and pray that something good will come of it and not something to stall his quest of finding something, anything that can give him some clues as to where he is or even just find some civilization at that matter. However...this noise will draw more than just his own attention...but he doesn’t have the slightest clue yet of who will be there thanks to being attracted by the promising sound. A low growl suddenly fills the air surrounding the paraplegic as he continues to crawl for a bit longer until finally coming to a halt. Perking his head up and raising his hands up in a shooting position. Index finger pointing right in front of him as his blue eyes pan all about.

A large wolf like creature with portions of bone like carapace covering its body and the entirety of the top of its head leaps out from the red shrubbery from the males right side. Rearing up on its hind paws and letting out a shrill howl. This one however sports more rocky protrusions all over its back, what he doesn’t know is that this is an alpha version of this particular grimm variant. He doesn’t even know what grimm are, yet he’s staring one down here and now, his finger aimed straight for the wolf like beast as it bares its fangs at its target. Ears pinned back as it begins to approach the paraplegic. He grits his teeth and fires a single nail at the creature the moment it pounces. Puncturing a vulnerable area on its underside. The single nail killing the alpha in one go. But he fires another one just to be sure it stays down. It’s body landing on the floor with a heavy thud as its eyes become duller in appearance. It’s body then melts away into a pile of ash, and that was that...rather anticlimactic to say the least. 

“That’s not fucking normal...that’s not a normal wolf...what is this shit?” The blonde utters to himself as he resumes crawling onwards, and surprisingly enough he makes it to the falls...and by the gods it’s absolutely gorgeous. Oodles of trees surround a large river that was being filled with fresh water. Water that’s cascading down the side of a large cliff so to speak to fill this river. Where it even flow towards he does not know...but now he has water he can drink, but no food. It’s going to take a bit for his nail to grow back but hopefully it does in time so he will be able to have it at the ready again. He props himself against a tree close to the water, but not too close. Using his hands he cups some water in them, brings it close to his face and examines it. It’s quite clean...nothing off is in it. So he would start to drink up, and boy did the cool taste of h20 feel so good.

More rustling is suddenly heard. And he raises his hands up in prime shooting position once again. “Who’s there?! Come out and show yerself!” He barks out as he looks left and right rather frantically. The sound is combing from both sides. Could it be another one of those odd looking wolves? Within a few moments...people pop out from the bushes, real people. A soft sigh escapes his painted lips but even then he keeps his guard up. Two raven haired individuals had arrived and another that donned mainly white hair, that reached his shoulder and pointed outwards behind his form. And all of them are dressed a bit oddly, and he can only assume that they are like him in one specific way, they possibly sport stands. And his guess is proven when he sees a little red plane flying about, mainly near the smaller boy. And a glow of red aura surrounded him. The much taller male with white and purple, locks would have rushed over to the other two the moment he laid eyes on them, spitting something out in a language that’s rather familiar to him, but he can’t understand a word of it. This language was what his best friend spoke, italian. The smaller of the trio would suddenly embrace the older, who reluctantly pats his head in response. The ravenette clad in white and black would have a soft, joyous smile on his face as this reunion went on, until they spotted the paraplegic.

“Chi è questo?” The goth would soon ask as all their eyes looked the paraplegic up and down. The little toy plane hovered near them all, it’s gatling gun ready to fire when needed. “I dunno but he looks funny...oh! Maybe he knows where we are? What do you think Abbachio? Bucciarati?” The boy known as Narancia would soon question, looking between the older two when he states their last names. “I can hear y’all yapping ya know? I don’t know where we are...all I know is that I woke up in this forest...confused outta my mind. And got attacked by a weird lookin wolf.” The paraplegic would adjust his legs so he was in a sitting position now. The stars on his hands having vanished, for now. “God I’d rather not crawl around here for much longer...if only Gyro was here…” The blonde would frown as he mentions his friends name. He misses the big ol goofball, he has helped Johnny so so much. And the Kentuckian could never thank that man enough. The second eldest would take heed of the paraplegics frown, and soon he addresses it. “Surely this Gyro individual is around somewhere...we can help you find him if you wish.” The raven in shite and black kindly offers. “I...fine...thank you…” The blonde however did not tell them about one thing.

He saw the sunflower blonde Italian perish, perish at the hands of the president Funny Valentine. And he’s been upset about it ever since...he wanted to be around his friend for so much longer. But no, that’s been taken away. But there’s one thing he doesn’t know...he’s alive. But the blonde has no clue that he is alive and well, and also very confused too. “Ah...well since there’s the four of us now...maybe we should all get going. We need to find a way out of this forest. And quickly before those things attack again. And ah, I almost forgot. My name is Bruno Bucciarati, this is Leone Abbachio and that’s Narancia Ghirga.” The one named Bucciarati announces to them all. Also introducing himself and the other two as well. Leone slightly puffs his cheeks up when his full name is stated. But blow out the air he sucked in a moment later. Narancia would have smiled brightly when he name was announced. “Things..? There was another that looked like a bear...managed to beat it thankfully.” The goth would have soon spoke up, purple painted lips parting with each word he stated. Narancia would have decided to approach the paraplegic, kneeling down and lightly poking his cheek.

The blonde grumbled and lightly shoved the boys hand away from his face. “I can’t fuckin walk...I’m paralyzed from the waist down and I don’t have my horse around to help me move so I’m going to need one of you to pick me up.” The blonde states aloud, making his condition known to them all, he has to or he’s dead meat. Usually he would never ask strangers to help, but again it's a necessary thing now. With those monsters running around, he can only fire so many nails. And it takes time for them to grow back. “Oh...ah your a paraplegic. Alright…” The second oldest of the three Italians would move to scoop the blonde up. He did struggle a little but eventually he relaxes. The taller goth however hung close to the ravenettes, especially Bruno. “M’names Johnny, Johnny Joestar…” He states to the three, being generous enough to introduce himself to the three, two grown men and a teenage boy. “Well, let’s get going shall we signore Johnny?” And with that being said, the quartet were soon off. Off on an adventure there are never going to forget. One where they’ll learn about a world they’ve never known about until today. This, this is the world of Remnant.


	2. Queries Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally have another glorious reunion, oh what's lying in wait for them..? A realization is about to arrived soon too all thanks to a mysterious man.

“Mysteries lie within every little nook and cranny possible, just waiting to be discovered and to be solved. With their own obstacles blockading the path towards achieving the answers...but those shall not be enough to put an end to solving it.”

~Self made Quote

The quartet continued their journey through the red woods, the chorus of birds and other wild fauna echoing alongside the slowly quieting sound of a waterfall growing further and further away as they walked. Bruno still carefully holding the blonde paraplegic in his arms. While Narancia skipped alongside both him and the tallest of the four, Leone. Whom like always remains close by his capos side...he trusts this man all the way to the ends of the globe and then some more. “Well...we’re gunna be stuck with each other for I dunno how long...so if I may, are you guys from Italy? Cause I had a real good friend, Gyro who was from there. Well Naples more specifically. He’s an idiot, clever at the same time though...and he’s a great guy.” The Kentuckian would chuckle gently as he mentions this to the trio of gangsters. But then again, he doesn’t even know that these particular three were apart of a huge mafia organization over in Italy. And a relatively well known one at that too.

“Sí signore we are all from Italy. But what about you, where do you come from? Ooh ooh I wanna try to guess! Uhm…” Narancia in turn gently taps the side of his own face as he tries to brainstorm some kind of a proper answer to this little query he asked the blonde. “M’from Kentucky...which is in the US.” The paraplegic decides to answer the boys query right off the bat so he doesn’t have to overwork his mind over such a little thing. He would shift around within Bruno’s arms so he can at least be comfortable. It feels a little weird being held by a complete stranger, but they don’t seem so bad so far. They were generous enough to help give him a lift, a literal one at that and they too like him want to figure out where they are and all the more. “I’ve never exactly been to the US before...I’ve heard a few things but not a whole lot. Some good things and such about it.” It was Bruno’s turn to speak up, wanting to aswell try to get to know the American a little better. 

As for Abbacchio, he listens with keen ears and stays as quiet as a church mouse. While remaining near the three males as his yellow and purple eyes flick left and right, scanning for any signs of danger that may be lurking behind the shadows of the trees. “Oooh...so thaaaats where you come from! That’s pretty cool!” The teenager beams in delight as he addresses the blonde. Causing Bruno to lightly laugh at the boys display of excitement. “Mph...I’ve never been there either…” Was all the goth would utter aloud in return, atleast managing to make his voice known once more. This individual is not much of a talker at heart. But when he does talk he makes sure to make himself known. “S’alright...and please tell me we’re almost outta here...I really don’t wanna see one of those things again.” The kentuckian huffs lightly as he states this. But before the second eldest ravenette responds...the sounds of soft crunching suddenly is heard. The strawberry blonde would raise both hands up and allow for those same purple stars to coat his hands from the tips of his fingers to his wrist. 

Three blue rings would surround his right index finger as he literally pointed a finger gun forwards. He may be crippled for life but he is not as helpless as he seems to be. Narancia would allow for Aerosmith to be summoned again, the little red toy plane hovering close to its user as a device is soon summoned in front of Narancia, a radar. Abbacchio would have instead tensed up a little bit and his hands ball up into semi-loose fists. Bruno had looked down to take heed of the paraplegics strange markings that painted both his hands. Along with the trio of dark blue rings surrounding his index finger too. A small pink being being summoned and landing on his shoulder. Letting out a soft 'chumimi!' As it stares in front of it and the lot of humans that its user is with.

This confirms that this blonde is a stand user, but he doesn't know what this Kentuckian is even capable of, and this is only a small sample of his power. His nail changing to a baby blue hue and also finally being fully regrown after a while of being carried around by one of the Italians. However, what popped out of the shrubbery was not a beast, but a human. With a pair of small glasses and an odd looking cane to boot. Short spikey silvery white hair adorns his head and he aswell wore something rather formal. "Didn't exactly expect to find anyone out here while having a stroll in the Forever Falls forest...but...greetings." Despite the fact that the strangely calm man addresses them in such a manner even though hes being aimed at by a tiny plane with mini guns and a cripple with special finger nails...the man doesnt stutter at all. Nor does he enter a stance, he just calmly eyes the odd looking quartet.

"Wait, stand do-" Suddenly a shrill yelp fills the air, followed by some cursing in a foreign tounge. One the american clearly cant understand, but the trio of italian gangsters can quite clearly. "Cazzzooooo! I don't like thiiiiss!" Running out from the bushes was another man. Clad with a wide brimmed cowboy hat with slits on the brim and crown. And slotted goggles situated around the crown of the cowboy hat. And past green painted lips was...gold..? However he wasn't looking where he was going, and he ends up running smack into Abbacchio by mistake. Both grunting audibly due to the collision and both fell flat onto the ground together. "What the fuck get off me!" The goth growls as he pushes at the sunflower blonde a bit roughly. Finally getting him to roll off and both quickly scramble back to their feet. Soon enough a large bear like beast rushes out from where the other blonde popped out from. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Narancia barks out as he along with the multitude of human eyes fall onto the monstrosity of a bear.

Whom lets out a rather aggravated bellow as it rises onto its hind paws. Looking down upon the much smaller humanoids standing infront of it. Bruno cant exactly do anything himself, but he does have an extra set of hands he knows he can utilize. The silver haired man raises an eyebrow as he observes...well, now he wants to see how these individuals fare against a creature of darkness with his own eyes. The little red plane that Narancia owns would fire a barrage of bullets at the bear, whom snarls as it slowly lumbers forwards through the bullets. As for the ravenette, he finally allows for his own ability to be used. "Sticky Fingers!" A completely metallic humanoid covered with mainly blues and silvers appears near its human and the paraplegic he's holding onto. And Johnny's suspicions are proven right on the spot. And now so is the neopolitan's own as well.

Wait, and suddenly...Johnny would call out as his bright blue eyes fall onto the cowboy. "Gyro?! Oh my god I thought you...you died! But your here! Well we need a lil help!" The strawberry blonde announces in a bit of a hurried manner, aiming a nail at the bear as it tries to swat at the youngest of the bunch with a large paw. Thanks to Narancias small size, he evades the blow and allows for Aerosmith to fly the opposite direction to evade the assault. Bruno would have sent his stand forwards to attack the creature, Abbacchio doing the same with his own, Moody Blues to provide some extra power...how many more of these things will they even meet up with?! Oh this will not be the first, and it certainly isnt the first Grimm these folks have faced since their very first day here on a completely different planet.

The newest arrival would quickly stuff his hands into the special holsters on his hips, pulling out two metal spheres. Each a shiny green hue. "Johnny! Cazzo I missed you so damn much. And you got it!" The sunflower blonde utters aloud in return to his friend, greeting him once more and complying to he request to help. But then again, these metal balls are rather special, especially to the neopolitan. He would toss his sphere up into the air a few inches upwards, before reeling back and lobbing the sphere at the bear while Moody Blues and Sticky Fingers simply throw swift barrages of punches at the bear. Whom was being pushed backwards and eventually a limb falls off because of the Zippers Sticky can create. Johnny would have fired a nail at the beast, which managed to nail it square on the flank thanks to Bruno moving himself around. The ursa makes a valiant attempt to fight back, swatting away at its attackers with massive paws that can rival those of a polar bear. Massive hooked claws that can disembowel a human within seconds. To leave them in a pile of blood, broken bones and mush. But not today, that shall not be happening anytime soon hopefully.

Unbeknownst to them all, the silver haired man can see exactly what they're doing and how it's all being done. He beheld as a tiny plane, a metallic looking humanoid and another clad in purple with rather long silver boots landed blow after blow on this bear, an alpha ursa. Which are known for their large size and long, sharp rock like protrusions that stick out of their backs. He can see the colorful aura that surrounded the trio of gangsters...even the little things surrounding Johnny's fingers and the tiny pink being floating near the paraplegic. And what did Gyros sphere do when it landed? It bent the bears flesh and almost seemed to dent it when it made contact. But the dent didnt even touch the sphere physically. And a golden ring surrounded the sphere, making it look like a mini Saturn.

This was too much for the alpha, and finally it succumbs to the onslaught of attacks...finally collapsing with a heavy thud and turning into a pile of ash. A small amount of blood dribbles down the side of the goths face due to the bear having nicked Moody Blues with a claw, but hes fine either way. "Impressive semblances…I've never seen anything like it before." The man with the cane would finally state, his voice dripping with a sense of curiosity thanks to what he had just witnessed mere seconds ago. And that caught all of their attention. "Wait, you can see our stands?! Does that mean your one too?!" It was Narancia whom pipes up, Aerosmith now facing the stranger. "I don't know what a stand is...but yes I can see them as clear as the sun in the sky." He would announce, slowly moving to the right but not going any closer. After a moment he stops...staring at the group of five. Gyro would have went to grab his sphere and tuck it away into his holster. Well isn't this something? And all of then would have finally called their stands back, for now.

"Pardon me signore...but we would prefer if you were to tell us where we are." The capo was the one to have spoken up, and yes hes still holding onto Johnny. The sunflower blonde meanwhile was looking the paraplegic over, before letting out a soft sigh of pure relief. Green eyes soon looking up and over at the stranger speaking with them. "You are in the Forever Falls Forest. I recommend you come with me, the longer we stay...surely more grimm will come and attack you." And with that the silver haired man with a cane slowly treads away. The group of five is a bit reluctant but they eventually follow him. "Forever Falls Forest..? A forest usually isn't this...red." It was the goth whom spoke up, even he has his own questions to ask. And he had a lot more too running their course through his mind. "There are normal ones as well, but this one is well known for looking the way that it does...and the tree sap too." The silver haired individual simply explains.

"Wait, who are you even hm?" It was Gyros turn to finally speak. If he wanted to he'd cross his arms, but he cannot since he's holding onto Johnny. The only one here which he is very familiar with. He would then decide to take his friend from Bruno, carefully. Johnny mumbles softly as he looks away, but he allows for the transfer to happen. Now being held in Brunos hands now being completely free, but his mind isn't from the plague of questions swarming his brain. "Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner...I am Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." It was a simple answer to the blonde Italians query, and it also answered another...where this man worked at. What an odd name for a school.

"Well Ozpin...please just take us out of this forest...but we've got a few questions we'd like to ask. One being, what's this place? We know this area is the Forever Falls Forest now...but this whole place is what I'm asking you about signore. This isnt anything like Earth...at all." The blue eyed capo decides to ask, the man's name did sound a little funny on his tounge but theres more things to throw questionnaires about than just names. The silver haired man raises an eyebrow ever so slightly at the other mane words. "What's an 'Earth'? I do not know what that is...but this is Remnant, not that." This answer dumbfounded all five of the confused stand users...wait, he doesn't know what that is?! And sudden realizations dawn upon them all.

Eventually they exit the forest...and are finally greeted with true civilization. And boy, everything did not look the way they expected it too. People were striding about holding, something small and rectangular shaped in their hands. Along with holding it up to their ears and talking into it. "What are those things..?" Coincidentally it was Narancia, Gyro and Johnny that asked this little question. They've never seen anything like that small piece of tech before, ever until today that is. "We...we arent on earth...everything looks so weird…so different from home..." Narancia had spoken up a bit afterwards. Still hanging particularly close to his comrades and friends. Bruno gently places a hand on the youngest shoulder as a form of comfort. Abbachio meanwhile looks between everybody, but mainly keeps his eyes on his companions. "You'll learn, all of you don't you worry. Your all very capable of taking care of yourselves...you've proven that to me. But again, it never hurts to learn a little more." And with that they arrive at a very prestigious looking place. Gyros and Narancias jaws figuratively dropped to the floor at the sight of the gargantuan place. With a large fountain in front of it and even a moat surrounding the massive place. "Merda…" And that slipped out of both the italian cowboys and the goths mouths.

"Welcome to Beacon, and I myself have my own questions to ask you all." Johnny himself squirms in Gyros arms a little as he listens on, so much information for the american to take in that's for sure. So this isn't earth? And he swore he saw a person with a tail...an animal tail! And that tail looked so real and they all walked here to this place. "Sweet jesus christ...and uh...I'm going to need a wheel chair...I'd rather not be carried around all the time…" Johnny huffs as he decides to make a need of his known. And plus, they all are hungry. And since this is a school...surely this place has some food for them right? It may not be a restaurant but it's something, really something. And there is one other issue...they don't have anywhere to stay. They need to find somewhere to settle down real soon. And this is only just the beginning of their mayhem filled journey.


	3. Constellations Run Amok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked, answers are recieved. But not everything can be found out all in one day. The gang finally gets to rest after quite a hectic day, they have much more lying in wait for them all after all...and even day 1 gave them quite a bit of an experience that they shall remember for quite some time.

"You play around with fire...for it shall burn you. Toy with metal, and it shall take your hide. Dance with danger...for you'll never know whether you live or die."

~Self Made Quote 

Thankfully the paraplegic was able to get his little request fulfilled. And now he's rolling around in a brand new wheelchair. Being accompanied by his closest companion, Gyro. Even then when they visited the place to get it...the interior of the place was so much different from what he has ever known about. And the person at the front desk, she had the ears of a caracal. With little black tufts of fur sitting right atop of those large feline ears of hers. And those ears were not fake at all, well there's animal like people around so that's something majorly new for Johnny and the rest of the people he has encountered, people like him in one aspect, they all wield stands of their own. 

Along with that they were all able to finally learn about the currency that's used around here, lien. And they are going to need a decent lot of it if they all just want to get by from one day to the next one. Still it has not even been a full day yet and so much has taken place for the earth born individuals. The capo especially was able to converse more with the headmaster, throwing query after query since he wanted answers, answers to everything, or most things at least. Just something to make him be able to understand it. And to tell it to his companions as quick as he can...even those two he doesn't know all that well. Having multiple different minds can be a big help, each providing their own ideas and more.

"So, this...we are on a completely different planet...those monsters we fought before in Forever Falls forest that looked like animals, the giant bird...the bear...they are known as grimm? Which are attracted to negative emotion…" And this was the capo speaking, taking a verbal and mental note of the query that was answered by the silver haired man, the eldest member of his original crew and the youngest member of them all was there to accompany him. Hiding anything isn't going to work...they all need to know this information for their own sakes if they are to at least be able to have some basic understanding of this places terms and such.

And where are they all..? Standing inside of the headmaster's office, the floor being made out of thick transparent glass that reveals the large bronze gears slowly turning underneath them. The gentle sounds of 'tick tock tick tock' filling the air as the gears below churned, helping to power whatever they are connected to. This will not be the last strange thing that they all behold with their very own eyes. Narancia was leaning against the wall, still being attentive to the little situation at hand. "That is correct. And plus...the school year is about to soon pick up, numerous students from all four kingdoms are to soon arrive here for their very first year here at Beacon...and one more thing, ages." This time it was he that questions them about something rather basic. Wait, Kingdoms..? That's usually a term used for the medieval times and what not. But apparently they use that term here rather normally. "Kingdoms...how many are there and what are they called?" The capo again questions the headmaster, whom obliges right away. "Four, there are four. Atlas, Mistral, Menagerie and Vacuo. Each kingdom being unique in their very own ways." The headmaster would simply explain, answering the capos query along with the rest of the crew. Narancia for once is intrigued by all of this, but it also lines of hurts his brain a little just taking in so much all at once. The rest just being internally dumbfounded but they took mental notes, lots of them...about everything that was answered.

"Twenty one…" The goth simply utters aloud first, arms idly resting by his sides as dual colored eyes flicked from his capo, the cripple, the rat-like boy and the one who collided with him at Forever Falls forest. Before settling them back onto the man in the chair. "Seventeen!" Narancia chirps brightly as he states his own, and this did catch the silver haired man's attention. This boy...he is the same age as many of the first years that are about to arrive here. "Twenty over here." The strawberry blonde leans back against his wheelchair as he speaks as well. Hands simply resting atop of his lap as he soon tries to shuffle about in his wheelchair to get a little more comfortable. Gyro looks a smidge surprised, well it looks like he missed his friends birthday. But he shoves the thought away for now. For a little while longer the other two announce their ages, the capo being only twenty, and the sunflower blonde being the oldest out of the bunch of stand users, standing at the age of twenty four years old.

Ozpin would simply nod once as he took in each of the double digit numbers that marked the ages of these peculiar people standing before him. "Ah...Narancia is it? You are of age to become one of the first year students to attend here...each and every single one of you have shown me something...quite unique. And all have proven that you can handle yourselves relatively well with your abilities. However…" His gaze pans over to the older two males, that being Abbacchio and Gyro. Both definitely not of age to attend since they are a bit too old...Bruno and Johnny are ones he needs to ponder about a bit, the paraplegic being the age of a third year student and Bruno aswell if a student came into the Academy close to their eighteenth birthday during their first year.

"However what?" The blonde italian quips as he raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he stands beside the Kentuckian. Stealing the words from the mouths of the capo and the goth unknowingly. Crossing his arms as bright green eyes bore into the headmaster's own. Narancia however is just...thinking, thinking about everything that his ears are taking in right at this very moment in time. The boy isn't the best at math, and he knows it. Even with Fugo's math lessons he hasn't corrected his mistakes...but he was trying his best he really was. But Fugo is not here, Mista is not here nor Giorno. It's just him, Bruno, Abbachio and these other two individuals. Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli. Two faces that are very unfamiliar to the trio of ex-mafiosos. But in their books the pair seem alright.

"Foood..?" The teenager suddenly pipes up, his stomach growling coincidentally on que as he asks of this. Now that they all thought about it, they really need some proper food and drink. "And wait, what about the others? Where do they go? Well I don't wanna leave them…" The teenager visibly frowns as his vibrant purple eyes flick between the second eldest and the third eldest of this mixed group of five people. Almost all of which had come from the land of pizza and pasta. But of course it's more than just that. Beautiful waterways wind through it, the songs provided by those whom strum their tunes as they lazily float along on their gondolas. "Narancia...don't worry we'll be ok, and you won't be leaving us permanently. We will find a way...and you shall attend this place. We as well would like to know more about...all this. So this could be a learning experience for everyone." Bruno immediately states as he addresses the youngest. Moving to gently pat his shoulder to reassure him further. Even casting a soft smile at him too, in a sense it was motherly...and it kind of is.

"Ok…" Was the only thing that spills out of the youngest members lips. The boy smiles back in return and lightly leans into the capo's touch. Abbacchio hums rather briefly as he along with the other italian and the american headed everything that was said. "Like your friend said...you'll be ok, your all very capable people. As for your food predicament...I personally will cover for that. We have quite an abundance of food in the cafeteria...so you can enjoy that. And as for your question Gyro, some of you are well over the acceptable age range of becoming a student here. Two of you are the age of a graduated huntsman or huntress and cannot attend Beacon because of this. That being Abbachio and you as well Gyro. Johnny and Bruno could be considered third year students here...and both of you retain substantial abilities. None like any semblance I've ever seen during my years...and I've seen plenty."

The second oldest member of the five lowers his head, just a bit as the headmaster utters this aloud to them all. Gyro allows for a light sigh to escape his mouth as he places a hand on Johnny's shoulder. Causing the Strawberry blonde to look up at his Italian friend for a moment. Who looks down at him with eyes comparable to the green leaves of a tree or the leaves of a flower. Still, all of them do not know what a semblance is...and even when they asked before, all the silver haired man told them is 'you'll find out in due time'. "You're all exhausted I presume, perplexed as well. Get some rest and eat something...more shall be revealed to you in due time." And with that the whole group is dismissed. But not before being generously given dorm rooms to stay in. 

"Johnny? Bruno? Gyro? Abbacchio? God this is all so...so confusing...b-but we are all gonna make it right? Surely we will!" The youngest pipes up as he now decides to lighten the mood at least a little. "I don't know...but we surely will. We've been through alot, and we have gotten so far. We will not stop now. We are here, we can do this together." Bruno was the very first one to respond. Ocean blue eyes panning between the five as they strode, and rolled to the cafeteria. Which was not very hard to find surprisingly due to the scent of well, food. "M'not gunna just lay down and give up. We'll get the hang of it." Johnny was the second to address the teenager. Whom now sports a giddy little smile on his young face. "Nyoho that's right!" Gyro pipes up as he speaks up, flashing his signature golden toothed grin. One that Johnny never gets tired of seeing. But for the others, a bit surprising to say the least.

And eventually the group of five make it to where they want to go to first, and boy was the mess hall absolutely enormous! So much room to stretch your legs or wheels in Johnny's case. But the first thing they all did was grab some food and something to drink. Going to the nearest table and with that they enjoyed their food...well today has no doubt been one hell of a day for them all. But this is just the beginning of their journey. A journey soon to be filled with memories and events that they shall never be able to forget. Bonds they never expect to be made. And events that will be ironed into their minds, permanently. Bonds that will aid them later on down the line no doubt about it.

The mixed group of individuals were all now getting themselves prepared for the road ahead of them. Those that are eligible to attend the school are in for a surprise. Even those that are not exactly of age to be called a student. Still they can even pass some of their experience and wisdom to the students that shall be attending the school in due time. They all miraculously manage to get a generous sum of lien they can use. Without it they'd be screwed over, but that isn't the case. For now all of them had gone off to a hotel to stay the night. Gyro and Johnny staying together in one room. And the trio of ex-mafiosos stay in another room that's a bit further away from the room their new companions are staying in. "What a day huh..? So...your gunna be a student over at, what was it again? Ah! Beacon! Nyo-ho I'm pretty relieved he welcomed us with open arms. Still its...strange to say the least he could see Tusk, ain't it?" The sunflower blonde says to his american friend, who was just sitting on a bed at the moment. Not really doing much other than just looking out the window.

When his friend spoke to him, his bright blue eyes flick over to the older. Yes it was mighty peculiar he was able to see all their stands with no issue. Could that mean something else in the future perhaps? "It was...weird but yea it was Gyro. He could see all of their stands including my own. Though Tusk wasn't out for too long...and I also noticed they got small again…" His southern accent now picked itself up a bit as he responds to Gyro. From what Johnny can remember, Tusk used to look much different than it did before. When he was in a deathmatch of the century with Valentine, the pink stand was quite large and stocky. With humanoid features such as arms and legs that end in something like shoes. But now the being that for some reason looks like it's got curtains or something on it is its first act. A weird yet cute little pink and blue creature with sad looking eyes.

It would manifest on it's own a bit after its name was said. Trilling softly and letting out a little 'chumi~mi!' as they look between the two humans. Its little hands were doing something akin to tapping their teeny little fingers together. This would cause Gyro to grin lightly, slightly raising an eyebrow in curiosity. He does remember seeing Tusks metamorphoses into its second and third acts, but never its fourth since he did not live to see it. "I can see that." He would say, now moving over towards the two. Tusk chitters as it notices the taller approaching. Now perching itself onto Johnny's shoulder. Gyro reaches out with a hand, a glint of curiosity seemingly filling those forest green eyes of his. The little pink creature looks at his hand, tilting its head and chittering softly in response. Looking at its user and then back at the hand. Now it reaches out with one of its teeny little hands, placing it ontop of Gyros much larger one. "Chumi~miii!" It chirps loudly as it did this.

It can't exactly smile due to it lacking a mouth, but its eyes alone gave off what it was feeling. Johnny just sits there, infatuated with what's happening right now. Bright baby blues slightly widened in mild surprise. But otherwise filled with a soft hint of delight. It's been too long since he's seen the man, and now they're together again...alive once more. "Carino...looks like it remembers me. Nyo-ho well I amnt a face that can be forgotten so easily..~" Gyro pipes up as he addresses Tusks reaction to what he did. Smiling brightly, baring those infamous golden grills of his. Johnny merely mumbles as he listens on to his close friend speak. Tusk chitters happily in return, its expression still beaming with happiness. A stand is the manifestation of ones spirit, and this surely must reflect how Johnny is feeling. But the stubborn american isn't exactly showing it. But Tusk is showing it for him. 

And as the duo finally enjoy some peace for once, no longer needing to worry about possibly getting assaulted from out of the blue...the mafiosos were settling into their hotel room. Narancia seems to be infatuated with the bed, it's quite soft and springy after all. And the blankets...so nice and smooth and warm. Pretty too, this hotel isn't one of those cheap ones no. This is a hotel that actually keeps its rooms neat and tidy and up to date. Bruno had just finished having a shower, Abbacchio having gone after to do the same thing. They all need a nice wash after such a long, action filled day. The next day is going to be huge for all of them. Narancia and Bruno are going to be attending the Academy alongside Johnny too. And what about Abbacchio and Gyro..? What will they do there since they cannot be considered students due to their age? Yet the headmaster has taken quite an interest in all of their abilities, so surely they will be actively doing things there when it's their big day and so on.

"Well I'm goin to school again...and I'm going with yooouuu!" Narancia chirps brightly as he addresses the older male. Slightly bouncing up and down on the bed as he stares at Bruno with shiny purple eyes. Bruno simply smiles a tad at the youngests enthusiasm and excitement. "That's right I am. The school seems quite interesting...and I'm curious to see what they'll be teaching us there once we go. But now we need to get some rest, it's been a long day. Also did you enjoy the food..?" Bruno would now say in response, tilting his head to the side a little as he asks Narancia that question. The teenager would nod a few times in turn. "Yeah it was good, I still miss the food from home though. This is so much more different from home...everything is so strange! But at the same time it's really cool!" Narancia now would say, waving his arms around and doing little gestures to add some emphasis to his words. In due time Abbacchio comes out, looking mighty fresh after having a nice wash. 

The white haired man was dressed in something more suitable for the night. Some simple looking pajamas, nothing more. The same applies to Bruno and Narancia, alongside Johnny and Gyro too in this case. "It is...weird yes. I also did see some people with animal ears and tails? Some of their eyes looked odd too." The eldest of the group now says as he goes over to his bed. Plopping himself down and laying on his back. Looking over at the two with tired, sunset colored eyes. "Oh yeah. I've never seen that before, I don't think any of us have." This was Bruno who spoke, stealing the words right out of Narancias mouth. "Mhm! Looong scaley tails...oh and fangs!" Narancia again does a few little gestures, doing a motion that looked like he was measuring something and another where he bares his teeth for a moment. 

And suddenly a yawn spills out of the boys mouth. Bruno sighs gently as he lightly pats the boys head. "Get some rest...you too Leone." He says, looking over at the older as he says his name, his first name. Which does surprise him a bit. But he doesn't seem to mind...he just grunts and tucks himself in. Bruno tucks the boy in bed himself, seeing that the teen is pretty beat. "Buona notte Narancia, buona notte Abbacchio." Bruno hums gently as he wishes the two goodnight. Narancia merely smiles at Bruno and yawns again. Squirming around a little as he tries to get cozy. And eventually both Abbacchio and Narancia are out like lights. Bruno would be the last one to fall asleep. Staying awake for a bit longer to keep an eye on the two. Before going to check on Gyro and Johnny. Slowly opening the door and sliding out. Shutting it behind him as he trots to their hotel room. In due time the ravenette makes it, gently rapping at the door and then speaking. "Its me, Bruno...are both of you still awake..?" He steps back, now awaiting an answer. 

The doorknob would turn, and soon enough opens with a gentle creaking sound. Who opened up the door to peek through it? It was Gyro, Johnny can be seen sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. "Sì I'm awake Bruno...still somehow." The sunflower blonde rubs at his eyes. His hair was in a messy, loose ponytail at the moment. And he was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt and long pants. "Ah my apologies for bothering you signore...I just wanted to check in on you both. Looks like your both holding up just fine." Bruno hums softly as he answers Gyro in kind. "Mhm...its been one hell of a day that's for sure. It's nice to be able to finally see a bed again...god it's been too long." Gyro chuckles softly as he smiles tiredly at Bruno. Who nods in return, yep it's been a while since his crew even properly slept one one. They always had to be on their toes, for good reason. "I'll be on my way now, buona notte Gyro. And to Johnny too even though he's already sleeping." He would wave farewell for now, Gyro doing the same and with that the ravenette gets going. Gyro closes the door and promptly goes straight to bed. Bruno would have done the same thing, staying up for a few minutes longer...just pondering a few things. Before finally shutting ocean blue eyes and letting himself drift off into dream land. The shattered moon bathing the land below it with its gentle light. The stars above decorsting the sky with their minuscule, yet vibrant light. Tomorrow is another day, and the start of a big adventure.


	4. Nights Aflame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoooh boy it took me a while to fix this one but here it is, robbery night and what not. Hopefully I displayed their abilities correctly here- also Narancia be hella sleepy like dayam.

"Let your heart and instinct guide you to your destination. Do not let yourself go down, fight...fight to get to where you wish to be."

~Another self made quote

Time has flew like a bird in the sky, a leaf propelled by the breeze...it was the night before the big day. The day where students from all around the planet of Remnant arrive to Beacon for their very first year. It was just a normal day for a shop known as 'From Dust till Dawn'. But that normal day is about to completely change. A man clad with a snow white suit and long black pants to go along with it. A little grey scarf was wrapped around his neck and he wore plain black colored gloves. And to top it off a black bowler cap with a red band that had a feather tucked into it. And with this man were men dressed in black with red tinted glasses. Along with bright red ties to go with their black suits. Each wielding what appears to be axes, and the man with the bowler hat sported...a cane? Now what would someone be doing out and about at such an hour? Perhaps going out on a leisurely night time stroll with his companions? No, that is not the case here...it’s much more than just a stroll. A look of smug confidence adorns the orange haired man's face as he approaches his target, a dust store that’s just quietly minding its own business and nothing more.

People instantly backed away the moment this man and his posse of men approached the place, this man in white is quite well known. Known for being a renowned thief with quite the charisma to boot. He would have lit up a cigar and put the item in his mouth, green eyes staring down the store...not even minding the faunus and humans observing him and his men on the job. They certainly want to keep their heads on their shoulders, hence why again they back away. They all know who this sly fox is, everyone practically knows who he is. The man in white with a bowler hat is a bit of a celebrity in his own right thanks to the crimes he has committed and still does, snatching away elemental dust from stores and shipments and all the more. And being quite successful in such a risky endeavor, death lurks around every corner and the chance of being captured and shoved into a jail cell for the rest of one's life also stands as well.

The man in white and henchman in black simply waltz into the place...going straight up to the person at the front desk. An old man with grey hair and a rather simple outfit with something like a red apron tied around his midsection as he stands behind the table. The individual with a bowlers hat takes the cigar out of his mouth and does a little motion that looks like he's putting it out. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late around here..?" Smooth and relaxed, it was the leader who spoke first. The shopkeeper raised his hands up the moment one of the goons aim a gun right at him. "P-please sir! Just...just take the lien a-and leave me be!" The older man's voice had become obviously rather frantic. He clearly doesn’t want to be pumped full of lead thanks to these intruders. And he certainly cannot defend himself that’s for sure. He can only watch in helplessly as the men in black take what they came here to take, the colorful crystals that this place usually sells to the public.

The man in white 'tsks' softly and lightly shakes is head. "Shh calm down...we are not here for the money…" He soon peers over at the large colorful tubes, before ordering his men to go and collect the dust within those tubes. One placing a little black case on the glass counter and taking out some small tube shaped containers. Each man in black and red going over to the tubes and connecting the containers with them. Sucking out the dust from each tube, one by one until nothing is left in them. It was just that simple...or is it going to be as quick and easy as this for this night? One can only expect the unexpected, anything can do whether one likes it or not. Whether it be something good or bad. Things are going quite smoothly for the charismatic man in a bowler hat. Calmly watching on as his lackies do the job they are assigned to do. Once again another successful heist tossed into the bag, and he can only help cracking a small, smug little smile as he beheld it all.

Another one of the goons would request for some of the crystals within the glass cabinet. And the older man obliges, opening it up and handing a few crystals over...he would rather not die today hence why he's doing this right on the spot and not saying no to them. And besides, he can't even do anything to any of them...at all. As the men use the little black tubes to collect dust from the larger glass pipes, one of them hears some decently loud music. Following the noise over...to a girl with a red hood. Who was of course minding her own business. Just calmly listening to some tunes while looking through some magazines and what not. Blatantly unaware of what's happening at the moment. She is apparently the only other person here at the store, besides the shopkeeper and now the group of thieves that have come to retrieve their goods. 

A rather irritated look crosses the goons face as he was about to connect his tube to the larger glass one to collect some of the dust inside. And with that he draws his weapon, which was a sword with a completely red blade and a pitch black colored hilt. "Aight kid...put your hands up where I can see em…" He orders loud and clear, but the kid seems to ignore him completely as she's doing whatever by the shelf of magazines. Not having heard a single utterance the man clad in black and red states to her. And this does indeed slowly make him grow more irritated due to the lack of an answer. "Hey! I said hands in the air!" He would point the red blade straight at the young girl...approaching her at last. A shiny red blade that’s about as red as fresh blood, just waiting to have a taste of the real thing. "Hey you got a death wish or something?" His hand would have reached out, knocking her hood down and revealing the girls face. A girl with soft, round features and wide silver eyes. And...red headphones. No wonder she did not even heed his warnings and just stood there like nothing is going on, like a robbery isn't happening right now. Is this girl out of her mind or what?

The man points at the side of his head as the girl just stares at him with either a dumbfounded or surprised look. She thankfully obliges and pulls her headphones down. Letting them go around her neck instead. She perks an eyebrow up and blinks a couple of times. Just calm.y staring up at the older individual as he stares her down. His eyes hidden behind a pair of dark colored sunglasses or something. "Yeesss..?" The girl calmly questions the man, wanting to know why he has disturbed her little music and reading session. "I said, put your hands in the air...right now." Behind those red sunglasses that he wears his eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the little girl in front of him. But what he does not know is that he is in for one hell of a beating...and he is completely unaware of the fact that he's asking for this in a way. "Are you...robbing me..?" Still, she spoke rather calmly despite her predicament at the moment. This further irritated the goon whom barks out "Yes!" And that, that was the kindle to the fire. A big mistake was made when he decided to interact with the teenager, and he is about to get a taste of what’s to come in mere moments. And that goes along to the rest of his crew mates too. Chaos in the night is about to grow even more...and it’s going to be far from silent.

"Ooh…" Was all that escapes the short girl's mouth, and within a moment's time that man was sent flying out the window. Glass shattering upon impact and pieces falling onto the floor with a thud. Well, that's going to need to be replaced eventually. Those pieces of glass now drip with blood, blood that came from the man that she launched like a weightless rag doll out into the street. Bits of ripped up clothing were still stuck to broken shards of glass, while other little pieces lay on the floor. Waiting to be carried away by the wind, if it even blows through this area. He coughs and grunts as pain wracked his body, trying to get back up but only collapsing on the floor due to the glass shards that are embedded into his flesh. His black clothing now slowly changes into a dark red as blood begins to taint his torn up suit. As for the onlookers outside, the shattered glass and the man that suddenly appeared indefinitely piqued their attention big time. And those onlookers bolted immediately, not wanting to be a part of this. Back at the hotel, one of the mafiosos would have stirred. Grunting and mumbling softly as they now sit up. Who was the one that woke up to such a racket? It was Abbacchio who woke up, his snow white hair being a bit of a mess but it otherwise still looks nice thanks to having a shower earlier on. Bruno and Narancia were still out like lights, just calmly snoozing away. Both of them were tired and he knew that...but still the sounds outside were something to be concerned about. But that sleep is soon cut short, the ravenette slightly cracking open an eye and mumbling incoherently as he lays there. Shifting around before eventually sitting up on the bed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his right arm for a short few.

The leader of the robbery did take immediate heed of the man being flung out or the shop, but weirdly enough he seemed...chill about it? Another goon making his way over to investigate what just happened, why'd a man go soaring out of the bloody shop?! But soon enough that same goon that went to investigate would be aiming a gun straight for the one that did this to his comrade. And that, that was and is a huge mistake on his part...cause he is about to be in for it, in a world of pure pain and pure regret for even coming to this building in the first place. All the old shopkeeper can do now is just hide. Cower in fear as he listens on to the sounds of conflict that permeate through the air. His heart beating wildly against his chest as he hid behind the counter. And surprisingly enough that seems to work in keeping him safe. Though eventually he is going to need to run away soon before things escalate any further than they already are. Abbacchio would peep his head out of the window, tired sunset colored eyes flicking left and right as he examines his outside surroundings. He didn’t notice that Bruno woke up, not yet anyways. Until he hears his voice, which draws his attention over to the other man. “What’s...going on..?” Was all Bruno asked, Abbacchio would only shrug slightly and then he speaks. “I don’t know but I’m hearing quite a lot of things right now...and it isn’t very far away from here, look.” He gestures to the window as he says this. Watching as Bruno slides off the bed to join the goth. Standing a few inches away from him, but he’s close to the older all the same.

That man as well was thrown out the window with little to no issue. And the girl as well was now outside. But what she held in her hand surprised the ever living crap out of her silent onlookers. A gargantuan red and black colored scythe that was in mid transformation. Whirring and clanking as it did so...until its change was finally complete. This certainly catches the mafioso's attention right away, wait...how does a little girl hold onto something that big and not fall over right on the spot?! How can she even move around with that thing?! “Merda...what the hell is that?! That, that THING is massive!” This was Bruno who piped up, blue eyes wide with pure surprise, while Abbacchio remains speechless. And Narancia is well, still fast asleep. That poor boy must have been very tired if he’s sleeping through all of this. The girl would have then slammed the curved tip of the scythe into the ground after spinning it around more than once, instantly damaging the concrete that her scythe jabbed into. Bits and pieces of the concrete flew upwards and scattered. Alongside a small puff of dust following suit. This girl, she means business, these men interrupted her time...and they are going to get it. Back at the other hotel room, it was Johnny who woke up, Tusk was trilling loudly as they wildly beat at the window with their little hands. “Gwuh..? Tusk take it easy...what’s got ya all riled...up..?” The paraplegic perks an eyebrow up as he cranes his neck to try and get a closer look at what’s bugging the pink creature. His southern drawl a touch more pronounced due to the fact that he just woke up and exhaustion is still evident in his voice. Gyro is still sleeping, but he's uttering some sleepy sounding words that Johnny can't really make out clearly.

"Okayyy…" Was all the crime boss had to say about this, and again he sounded relatively calm despite his current situation right now. Johnny would have picked something up from his bed and tossed it at Gyro, in hope's of rousing him from his slumber. It did not work the first time, which made the Kentuckian grumble in annoyance. And he tries it again, tossing another item Gyros way. That being one of his pillows. Thank god he has quite a bit of upper arm strength, cause that was a rather easy feat to accomplish. This time it hit home and made him get up and bark something out in his native tongue. Something that ment 'what the fuck hey! I'm up!' He grumbles and rubs at his eyes, looking over at Johnny now. He then takes note of Tusks constant trills and chirps of anxiety, what’s happening and why is the little stand so stressed out looking? Meanwhile, with his head he would motion for the men to rush at her, and that's what they did. Using the scythe as leverage she pulls her entire body off the ground and spins around, landing a swift double kick to the side of one of the goons heads. Knocking them back and causing grunts of pain to elicit themselves from the two that were nailed by the roses kicks.

The girl would have kept up into the air with the grace of a ballerina, landing on her own two feet with a thud before whirling around as she swung her scythe around and around. Knocking over the goons that dared to surround her. And boy did she send them flying, rather high up at that. Bruno, Abbacchio and now Gyro and Johnny were all awake, except Narancia who is still enjoying his field trip in the land of dreams. Perhaps dreaming about something relating to music or whatever else, anything really that seems fit for this usually energetic teenager. Gyro would have moved over towards Johnny, helping him up and moving over towards the window to find out what tusk is so enamored about. The pair peep through the window and down below, looking towards the right side to see a girl in a dark red cape holding some kind of behemoth of a contraption that they have no idea what it is. But from what they can see and hear, it’s doing quite a boatload of things to those men that are scrambling about down below. “She’s tearin em apart with that thing Jesus Christ…” Johnny pipes up, his voice slowly but surely losing its sleepy tone the longer he stays awake. “Yeah I can see that! She has guts taking on so many at once.” This is Gyro who spoke now, leaning forwards a little bit as he peers out the window. Sunflower blonde hair cascading over his shoulders and back as he continues spectating, for now alongside Johnny.

Another man had unfortunately gotten in the line of fire, the mammoth scythe soon slamming down on him and causing him to flat out howl in pain and surprise. One of them began to fire at her, but she evaded each bullet with no issue, and it seemed as if...rose petals encased the young girl. This, this is not normal...a human cannot move that quickly. Let alone suddenly be able to be covered with rose petals all of a sudden. Now they make themselves known, but the girl again is too fleety on her feet. Using the fact that the tip of her scythe is lodged into the ground. She spins it around while literally hanging off its handle, landing a rough blow on the one who shot her. Now it's just the man in white that's left and herself. Silver eyes staring down the unusually calm man. He just watched her pummel the ever living crap out of his lackies, and he didn’t seem to bat an eye. The wielded of the mammoth scythe slash sniper rifle hybrid still poised and ready to attack once more, she hasn’t even broken much of a sweat during this whole ordeal. Though things are soon about to amp up and possibly become a bit messy.

"You were worth every cent...truly you were...and I think I can say that we've had quite an eventful evening…" As he states this,he drops the cigar onto the floor, and crushes it using his cane. And before long he raises it up and points it right at her. The end opening up to reveal a tube inside. This is getting ridiculous for the onlookers that are awake, watching on with perplexed looks on their faces. That being the new arrivals that reside in a local hotel that is conveniently not very far away from the action at all. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways…" Firing a single whistling shot from his cane, aimed right for her. But she fires a single shot from her scythe to block it. But as the smoke clears, the man is somehow gone just like that. “Stay, I’ll be right back…” Bruno, still in his pajamas would go fetch a pair of socks and his shoes, slipping them on and then proceeding to use Sticky Fingers to zip out of the hotel room. Abbacchio’s sunset colored eyes widened in surprise as Bruno left the room just like that. Worry now strikes the ex-cop as he watches him dart after the man that seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye.

The girl is unaware of the fact that someone is trailing after her, but with good intentions thank god. The girl finds the thief first...climbing up a ladder. He manages to make it all the way up, but with a single shot from her scythe she launches herself on top of the building as if it was a walk in the park, and for her it really is just that easy to get around even with such a massive weapon. Scythe at the ready, but the man didn't even look back at her...as suddenly a dark silver aircraft flies into view. The man in the bowler hat climbing onto the aircraft as soon as it pops into his line of sight. It's time to make his grand getaway! But it's not going to be an easy feat now that he is being actively pursued at the moment. Bruno continues to use the zipper that his stand is able to create every time it’s fists or hands touch an object. And eventually he does catch up, poking his head out through another zipper portal, and lo and behold...a rather strange looking aircraft has arrived. Anyone at this point could hear the roaring engine blaring through the inky black night.

Now this, this is extremely new for the onlookers down below. They have not seen anything like that before, not once in their entire lives...but that doesn't mean they are just going to sit there and ogle over the plane, aircraft, whatever. The man would have tossed out a couple red Crystal's, letting them land with a clinking sound by the red reaperess's feet. Whooping as he fires a few shots from his cane, Melodic Cudgel. Causing the Crystal's to explode the moment the bullets make contact. But, his attempt to harm the girl was fruitless. Another stood in front of her, with a riding crop in hand a round purple colored circle was formed in front of both the woman and the girl. Protecting them both from the damage from those crystals. Bruno had ducked back into the portal instinctively and eventually he made another, fully popping out of it and landing a few feet away from the pair. They didn’t notice Bruno immediately, so he takes this as a chance to slowly but surely worm his way in. His attacks aren’t that far ranged, but one move sort of is. Reeling back both arms and allowing for a dark blue sheen to cover them both. His arms being replaced by those that belong to his stands. Firing them forwards and watching as they sprung towards their target, the man trying to hop onto the ladder that’s being provided by someone on the craft.

As for the blonde lady, she would swing her riding crop and oodles of purple colored shots would fly out into the night time sky. Bombarding the aircraft and causing it to tip a bit. Abbacchio can only watch onwards as Bruno swiftly clambered up the building to finally face the disturbance that woke practically everybody up. Narancia was a little slow but eventually he stirs, mumbling something that sounded like slurred gibberish. Gyro would have placed Johnny down onto his wheelchair so he could free up his hands. Moving quickly to fetch his steel balls, yes he too does see that a giant hulking metal object is literally flying in the sky. Johnny and Gyro have never seen an aircraft ever, until today that is. Back in their time airplanes never existed in the first place until a good number of years after. The plane out there looks practically alien to him and Johnny no doubt about it. They also did take note of a quick moving blur of white and black, and it’s not just the man with a cane that can shoot, it was Bruno! So this is what Tusk was going nuts about, and now they have a reason to be worried. The sight of shattered glass, blood and the chorus of shouts echo through the streets and sky. Only to almost be muted by the roaring engine of the airplane that’s waiting to pick up the crime lord. Bruno manages to nail the ladder and create a zipper on it. And slowly but surely it zips open, and part of the ladder falls off. He yelps as he pushes his feet against the rungs of the ladder to try and push himself up to avoid falling. He managed to do so and now he clambers into the craft.

Finally the two take heed of Bruno trying to help, and they keep going with their assault on the craft with a new addition to their side. The blonde woman would fire a single purple shot from her riding crop, letting darkened clouds form above the still hovering ship. Gyro would reel back his right arm, steel ball in hand that’s ready to throw. He slightly narrows his eyes as he takes aim, the ball now beginning to spin and emit a light yellow glow. Tusk chitters loudly as it floats over to Johnny, patting his shoulder and pointing outward with a little hand. Gesturing for its own user to take a shot at the thing. He would raise a hand, pointing outward with his index finger, his nail now changing to a bright baby blue as he prepares to fire a shot. And soon enough he does with a little assistance from Tusk itself. With a motion of her arm going downwards, spikes rain down upon the aircraft, damaging it further. But this thing is quite tough...so even then it's still able to stay in the air despite the endless assault from below and above. Ice spikes remain embedded into the tough metal material as the driver makes herself visible to their eyes, but the ones below cannot see her. Flames would manifest from both hands and within seconds she throws it at the blonde woman. The mysterious woman clad in orangey-red and black raised a hand up and caused a circle of red and orange to go around the huntress's feet. But this blonde has come prepared. She would backflip away as an explosion was soon caused seconds after she did this. 

Bruno would move backwards into a zipper portal to evade getting scorched, but boy could he feel the heat from that attack. In a matter of seconds he pops back out into the field. Barrel rolling about a foot away and soon hopping back up onto his own two feet. Unscathed but surprised out of his mind, this is unlike anything he has ever experienced. But he is going to be experiencing stuff like this a lot alongside his ragtag crew of four. Utilizing the pieces from the explosion she uses her ability to change the fragments of the building into a long stone pike. Sending the large stone pike flying forwards toward the aircraft. Gyro would lob the sphere with all his might, watching as it soared out the window and into the night. Boosted by the spin it moved quite fast. And thankfully they both are on a decently high floor of the hotel so that helps lessen the distance between the hotel and the hovering aircraft. Which is a few more floors above them. Abbacchios sunset colored gaze flicks over to another open window, seeing a green ball fly out of it. Well it looks like their new companions are wide awake and they aren’t happy about the disturbance. The sphere would hit home, spinning a touch faster as it pushes into the metal of the aircraft. This isn’t stone but the sphere is dealing some kind of damage to it. And the nail bullet that Johnny shot as well hit its target, creating a dent in its place. This shot was a good few inches closer to the opening on the side. 

The woman in the plane would fire a few shots from her hand, destroying the pike but not the pieces. And the pike manages to fix itself and continue to trip forwards toward its target. Smacking against the top of the aircraft and breaking apart a second time. "Need a little help..?" Was all the raven haired man would state to both of the females, briefly looking over at his stand and nodding once, its pull on the aircraft becoming a little stronger. They just stared at him, but nodded as well. Before looking back at the plane...clearly seeing the tendrils. "Thaaats a new one…zipper arms..?" The youngest states aloud, which instantly catches the red heads attention, she can see this! Even the blonde woman too, wait...oh dear the enemy can see it too. The blonde huntress re-directs the spikes to gracefully do a loopy look and aim for the opening on the side of the craft, but this other had enough. A suddenly orange light fills the air, destroying the bits that made the stone pike. The steel sphere kept pushing into the aircraft, creating a screeching noise as it scrapes against metal. Causing the lady at the opening on the side to wince and look over at the source. A small, green ball made solely out of metal was slowly scraping against the side of the craft. Leaving quite a nasty bit of damage in its wake as it moved thanks to the spin. And another shot was fired, this time it was a little closer than the last one. 

She takes another step to the side to narrowly avoid the nail bullet that had been fired. The plane finally rip's away from them all, escaping the shots being fired by the small party of three on the roof and the shots being fired from the room of a hotel. The green sphere would have flown back towards where it came from. The woman in the aircraft with Torchwick grumbles and rubs at her ears, but she says nothing more as they flew away from this mess. They left witnesses...and that isn’t good. But if they stayed any longer then the authorities would be on their tails. The Neapolitans hand was open and ready to catch the returning sphere. Which he does, recoiling a little due to how quickly his steel ball returned. It’s still spinning so it’s going to take a bit to stop doing that. The red rose would have fired a couple of shots, but the woman at the front blocked them with just the palm of her hand. The opening of the craft would soon close and they managed to finally get away from this mayhem. Abbacchio breaths a massive sigh of relief seeing that Bruno is just fine. Slumping over a little as he keeps observing from where he is. Craning his neck upwards and straightening out his posture a little to try and get a better look. Johnny and Gyro beheld seems the plane took off, damaged but still functional either way. “It got away! But they didn’t see that coming, did you see the looks on their faces?” Gyro pipes up, adding a sly little grin onto what he said. Johnny for once agrees with his companion, nodding once while Tusk finally seems to relax. “They didn't, ok so there are flyin metal things and...all of that shit...and whatever the fuck she was carrying.” By that Johnny meant the girls weapon, Crescent Rose.

“Yep and yep, I’m betting there’s going to be more than just those flying things and that weapon she has...this place already is weird enough. But at the same time it’s intriguing in its own right.” Gyro would now say in return to what Johnny just said seconds ago. Tonight is going to be a night filled to the brim with questions, confusion...and a little girl that's flat out filled with awe and energy. "Oh my god, what was that?! How did you do that?! Hey why do your arms look like that? Oooh is that your semblance?!” The redhead chirps brightly as she addresses the ex-capo. Even pointing at both of his arms to emphasize her point. The older woman was just looking it over with slightly widened eyes. Yep, she too has not seen anything like this before. The ravenette soon processes what’s happening and he then points at his arms, well one of them. "Wait, you can see my stand..? Both of you?" He states aloud, the older woman would again just nod and say 'yes' to answer his query. This night just got a whole lot weirder, but at least these strange people are on his side...so that's one major plus. But still their abilities are like nothing they have ever witnessed before. And oh boy is the girl in red going to be fawning over the use of their weapons of choice and ‘semblances’. That girl isn’t that quiet, so the group at the hotel a decent distance away from that building were able to sort of hear her. Looks like their stands could be seen without any difficulty, and that was revealed by the youngest of the batch, Ruby Rose.


	5. Of Dust and Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last they finally arrived at the Acadamy, for real this time to start their first day! Oh boy I had to fix this chapter up a lot. I'll be sure to slap the others up when I get a chance to! But for now enjoy this mess.

"Place a bet, place a bet, will the right one be chosen..? Will the game changer be found..? Chances shall endlessly shift, find it."

~self made quote

This is it, the grand day...bullheads from each and every kingdom leisurely soared through the bright blue skies. Each filled with quite a load of students of varied appearances. Some much more...exotic looking than others. A girl with vibrant golden blonde locks would embrace the red rose, causing the fifteen year old to let out a squeak of shock. Once again she has to endure one of her sisters tight bear hugs. And Yang isn't exactly the most gentle human being out there. But she makes her love towards her little sister known that's for sure. Holding the embrace for a bit longer until..."Augh...Yang...air...cant breath…" The girl manages to wheeze out as she was given a bear hug by the older. "This is the best day ever!" The other girl announces as she hugs her sister a bit tighter. And eventually she finally let's go. Letting the younger of the two siblings finally catch her breath after almost being crushed by one of Yang's infamous bear hugs. She lets out a heavy gasp as she now stands before her sister, silver eyes wide due to the mild pain of being hugged so tightly. “Oh I can't believe that my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is great!" Lavender eyes sparkled with pure joy as she addressed the younger. Whom laughed lightly at her sister's colorful enthusiasm. "I got moved ahead two years...I don't want people to think in special or anything…" Ruby once again frowns, head slightly lowered as she announces this.

The blonde would move to her sisters side, gently wrapping an arm around her. "But you are special…" And the sunny little dragon means it. On the same bullhead was the rest of the crew of four from the night of the robbery. But what about his partner and the blonde bubble user? They too had been spoken to by the silver haired man and the blonde professor prior to Ruby being accepted into the academy. The quintet themselves have already been accepted into the academy a while back, and this time they get to ride a bullhead for the first time ever. Though once they arrive it’s not going to be a new sight, but the only new thing will be the countless students, both human and faunus. Still they can't get over the fact that they on such a machine is astounding enough. And the fact that so many people can just walk around inside of it with no issue. And the technology that lines it is absolutely incredible, it’s so much more advanced than what home has that’s for sure. Narancias' curiosity knows know bounds, and the same applies to the rest of the odd group of five. His attention soon falls onto a small group of students. Though every person here looks quite colorful, well after all the people back at home that sported stands were basically sore thumbs. And they themselves are included in that spectrum.

"Everyone at Beacon gunna think you're the bee's knees Ruby!" The blonde girl hopped up and down as she continued to speak with the younger. "I don't want to be the 'bees knees' ok? I don't want to have any kind of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees." The reaperess frowns a bit as she states this. Not exactly getting the joke but oh well. "What are you talking about? Aren't you excited?" As the girls continued to openly talk to each other...the raven haired Italian has now decided to make his presence known to the two. For now leaving his mixed little group to themselves. "Well hello there." Was what the ex-capo announced as he greeted them both. "Bruno! Oh! This is one of the people that helped me uh...last night. That was pretty crazy!" The red rose manages a slight grin as she motions to the male standing close to her, but not too close to them. This only happened last night, but she undoubtedly remembers the fact that she and Glynda got some aid from a group of odd individuals.

"Mhm that’s right. I’m Bruno, Bruno Bucciarati." The older man calmly announces his full name to the pair, correcting the rose as she tries to say his last name which was a little confusing for her tongue to say aloud. But in due time it won’t be too difficult to say it. Yang seems rather ecstatic that her younger sibling perhaps already made a brand new friend so quickly. And she soon enough starts to speak up. Voice sounding bright and chipper like always. "Ya made a friend already Ruby? Nice! I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!" The golden blonde pipes up as she pulls Ruby close to her side. Causing the red rose to yelp a bit thanks to suddenly being pulled by the blonde. But she merely allows for that to happen even though Yang nearly crushed her via a tight bear hug. “Well nice to meet ya Bruno Boo...buuuh...uh however you say your last name!” Yang pipes up as she says the others name for the first time. Clearly messing up with saying his last name but hey at least his first name is very easy to pronounce so it isn’t much of a biggie for the two of them. While they chat someone decides to make an attempt at saying hello to the little group of four, minus Bruno of course cause he is a tad busy at the moment.

“Just call me Bruno, you don’t need to stress yourself over trying to pronounce my last name signoras.” Bruno simply says, shuffling around a little bit as he just stands there. Briefly looking back at the chattering group that he arrived here with. They’re getting along pretty well even though they have not known each other for very long. Eventually the news would pop up, and what was the news about? A familiar orange haired man...the one that raised that dust shop the night before. And both Ruby and Noriaki can remember that face quite well. All three along with the rest on the bullhead quietly listened to the news as it played for all inside the bull head to hear and an image of the man himself was also shown. And the thief's name as well was revealed...Roman Torchwick. He was able to get away however with the help of that strange woman on the plane. A woman who was able to wield fire as if it were just a mere toy. The news would have also stated that if any knew about his whereabouts, they are to contact the police department immediately. But they don't even know where he is...but all they know is that he robbed a dust store last night. And they made a valiant attempt to stop his plundering. The one that decided to say hello to that group was another faunus, a very tall faunus with short, dirty blonde hair. And a pair of ferocious looking chelicerae adorning her cheeks. With bright gold colored eyes and a vibrant smile adorning her young face as she waves at them.

The ex-capo narrowed his piercing ocean blue eyes as he stared at the hologram of the man, but he didn't utter a peep about him. After that was said it switched to the new reporter, who soon began to address the faunus civil rights movement. Now this is a new thing for them all, but it’s understandable. So that's what those humans with animal parts are called? Well the more knowladge the merrier right? They all remained as silent as church mice as it continued, stating that the rally had been disrupted by an organization called the White Fang. A once peaceful organization turned radical. From peaceful protests to violent acts that ended with others getting hurt. Both humans and faunus suffered from that and it was not pretty. That soon ended and was replaced by a hologram of the blonde haired woman from last night, who goes by the name of Glynda Goodwitch. Which was soon revealed as she greets all the students on the aircraft. Narancias' attention was drawn towards practically everything inside of the craft. Not just the hologram of that lady that his companions helped while he somehow still snoozed away, but the strange extremities of a number of the others. Some sported tails, fangs, odd looking skin and even wings and all the more. But at the moment his attention is drawn to the solfugae that came to say hello. “Ello laddies! Ey are ye all excited ta be on this trip ta Beacon?” She chirps brightly, and boy is her accent strong. If put into earth terms she has a very strong Scottish accent, yet her words can somehow be understood.

Gyro, Abbacchio, Johnny and Narancia are a little taken aback by the six foot plus tall faunus that just popped into eye view. They’re especially enamored by her faunus traits, they look rather different on a humanoid body that’s for sure. “Yes! For once in my life I’m actually excited to be going to a school.” This was Narancia who spoke first to the jovial girl. Whom grins brightly and bounces up and down on her heels. “That’s wonderful! And ello to ye skinny malinky long legs! Kweeheehee! Dinnae be angreh I’m just playin with ye! Ye ain’t that skinny.” She laughs as she says hello to the goth, who mumbles as his sunset colored eyes bore into the taller females golden ones. Narancia quietly snickers, which earns him an angry glare from Abbacchio, which shuts him up immediately. “Wonderful…” Was all he says, well now she knows he is one of the moodier ones. “And ello to ye two lads, I’m Camella! Camella Von Arachnia! I’m a camel spider faunus.” She perks her head up as she states what species of faunus she is, and she is proud to reveal what she is. “Howdy, oh so that’s what ya are. Oh right, I’m Johnny. This here is my friend Gyro. And those two are Abbacchio and Narancia. Over there is Bruno.” This was Johnny who spoke up, stating all of their names and also pointing to Bruno as he said his.

The Kentuckian had to look up quite a bit because Camella literally towers over him and Narancia as well by well over a foot if not two feet tall since Johnny is in a wheelchair. Camella would look over at Gyro now, now allowing for six extra long, sandy gold limbs to sprout from her back. The top two lash out and snatch Gyros hat right off his head. Placing it onto her own head as she now balances on the bottom two and middle spider two legs. Gyro would emit a gasp as he watches as his hat gets snatched from him, Forest green eyes widened as he watches Camella do a little dance and strike a pose while wearing the hat, his hat. Johnny for once was smirking, the expression on his friends face is priceless! Gyro crosses his arms as he now feels his hat being placed back on his head again. Feeling the giant of a faunus pat his head a few times and withdraw the translucent sandy gold limb away from him. He blinked a few times and said something in his native tongue. Which means ‘hey what are you d- oh I got it back.’ And soon enough Camella speaks up. “Naw need ta fret lad! This hat is really cozy though! And nice ta meet all of ye! You lads have some neat names! Ooh I can’t wait to make more friends while I’m here! Look at all of em, so maneh lads n lassies to talk to. Oh I hope things are gaunnae go well.” She looks over at where they are all going to exit out of soon. 

Though all of them were a touch confused by the slang she is using. It’s like trying to learn an alien language in this case. But again that’s just how it works. Her chelicerae snap open and shut a few times, creating a light clicking noise in their wake when they do that. Which “They‘ll go well Camella, you sound pretty eager to come here. It’s gunna be a new experience for all of us amica.” Gyro was the one to pipe up now, with Narancia following up with a ‘yeah!’. This makes Camella laugh and nod quickly in agreement. “Ye be right lad, they will! And I’m gunna make sure I hae a feckin good time here.” She pumps a fist up into the air as she speaks now. Once more utilizing a little bit of Vacuoan slang. But in earth terms that’s Scottish slang, but she doesn’t know that. “You didn’t have those limbs before, how did you even make em?” Narancia pipes up the moment Abbacchio decided to ask about it. “Yes that.” He just says, gesturing to the aura limbs that protrude from her back. Those limbs are quite long but thing. Each ending with two curved toe claws that are perfect for gripping onto flat surfaces, and even better for gripping onto rough ones. “Oh these things? Lads this literally is ma semblance! This is all it is. But it’s really feckin helpful though.” She says as she waves her aura legs up and down to emphasize their presence. 

"Yoooo! I can't believe I'm here! I'm actually here! Aaahhh it's so close it's so close! I cant waaait!" A new voice had piped up, and it was a female voice, but thankfully it didnt blot out what the older woman on the hologram announced. And there it is again...huntsman and huntresses. This voice belongs to an individual with splotchy skin and a red bow wrapped around her neck. Large, almost impossibly round eyes sport a glint of pure excitement as they pan towards a window. She is still listening to what’s being said but she isn’t looking at the hologram as it chatted away. Soon the hologram would dissipate and leave the students be. That student emits what sounds like a squeak, which sounds a lot like the sound of a dog toy. A noise filled with interest but also a touch of confusion. Protect the world..? Well for the crew that's not entirely new, they each endured their own major endeavors. Each one having had to fight back against a greater force for the greater good. After about an hour the aircraft finally arrives at the place, landing and the door soon opens up. One individual had ran over to a trash can and hurled into it. Which did make the ex-capo wince a little at the sight, poor guy. Must have suffered a hell of a lot of motion sickness during the ride, cause he just lingers in front of the trash can, huffing and panting as a small bit of saliva dribbles from his mouth.

Many started to grab their items and leave the aircraft after hours of just standing around or sitting in it. Finally stepping out into the open world once more...revealing the magnificent sight of the school. Camella skuttles ahead of the group she now befriended or made an attempt to. Having decided to challenge Narancia to a race while the older members lagged behind them. A massive fountain that spewed water sat in the middle a few good feet away from the entrance of the place. One of the faunus would have flown out rather than walked. Carrying herself on large radiant green and blue wings that cut through the cool air with ease. Underneath them they sport red, black, grey and white feathers. And the same applies to her tail feathers that help her maintain her balance and control over how she’s flying. Keen ocean blues that look oddly similar to those belonging to another scan the land below, watching the ground dwelling students as they poured out into the open world. The red rose immediately started to fawn over the multitude of weapons. Silver eyes sparkling with pure delight as she looked from one weapon to the next. Yang literally had to hold her back from going absolutely nutsy kookoo over it all. But she's glad that Ruby seems so excited to be here. Her being one of the very, very lucky few to even be picked to attend such a prestigious place is practically a miracle.

Eventually Yang had to go, stating that she is going to stay with some friends for a little while...and with that the sunny little dragon is off! Leaving Bruno and Ruby Rose together. The ex-capos attention flicks over towards the voices of his teammates and the two new members of their mixed little posse, watching as the youngest actually had fun with another. Another that’s much taller and rather unique looking. He sighs softly and smiles, seeing that they’re genuinely having a good time. And as they strolled around, Ruby made the mistake of not looking where she was going. Bumping into a cart full of suitcases and knocking them all over. After being sounds around and questioning if theirs dorms or not. The poor girl was seeing stars. Bucciarati would have gasped at this suddenly happening, but thankfully Ruby was ok. “Oh did mio are you ok?” He would soon ask, only receiving a slow nod from Ruby. "What are you doing?" A relatively high pitched voice soon pierces the air near the fallen reaperess. Whom shakes her head and looks up at the girl clad in mostly white, with a very long white pony tail and something that looks like a little silver crown or a tiara helping to keep that silky white hair of her up in a long ponytail. "Sorry…" Was all Ruby announces as she now just sits there, on the floor with the fallen suitcases. 

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of damage you could've caused?!" The girl standing infront of her points a pristine finger at the younger girl, it's clear she's rather irritated by this suddenly happening. "Scuse me but it was just a mistake...she didn't look where she was going and simply bumped into you." Bruno calmly states as he moves a bit closer, but not too close to the scene. The girl with the red hood handing over one of the smaller cases to the girl in white. "Well she should be more careful next time." Was all the older girl stated in return to the red head. The one in white opens up the smaller case and soon begins to explain its contents, dust. Which is also made by her company, but she looks quite young...wait. "What are you, brain dead?" Irritation bleeds into her voice as she pulls out a vial of dust, red dust. And when she closed the case...puffs of white and blue dust flew into the air. That was mistake number one on the Schnees part.

"Fire, water, lightning, energy!" And as she continued to speak, the Rose's nose was tickled by the red plume of dust. And soon enough, she sneezes. Causing a little explosion in their wake. And it wasn’t a silent one, because of that it drew the attention of the rest of the earth crew over towards the situation. Abbacchio being the first to react with wide eyes, while Camella was surprisingly calm. “Yikes...that ain’t how ye handle dust at all. They’re luckeh they didn’t get burned or anything worse.” Camella says as she just watches on while Gyro stands behind Johnny's wheelchair as he aids in wheeling him along. “But still! That was a fucking explosion!” Narancia quickly adds on, now moving to dart over to Bruno to check on him. Abbacchio would follow suit as well because he’s also worried for his good friend. Bruno would have summoned Sticky Fingers to protect himself and try to pull the girl out of explosion range using an arm, but failed to do so. So he just backed up a few steps as the explosion of mixed elemental dust was blown at the Schnee. The vial of red dust being sent flying and soon landing on the ground a few feet away. Being picked up by another girl clad in black and white. With a little black bow sitting on her head. The girl was busy reading a book with a plain brown cover, what was even in it? And how were the two fine after an explosion like that?! Well something like that is nothing to the people of remnant, they can just shrug it off like nothing. And it’s all thanks to their surprising durability and the fact that aura exists.

He eventually calls Sticky Fingers and huffs gently. "Ruby are you alright..?" Was all he asked, it was the second time he asked but still he did ask anyways. Receiving a nod from the younger girl...and a sigh of relief escaped his mouth. But still, that explosion of fire, ice and electricity definitely concerned the artist big time. The rose and the Schnee continued to converse, Ruby soon apologizing for the little accident as soot was soon shaken off of the Schnees body. "Ugh you complete dolt! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The older girl leaned forwards so that her face was a good bit closer to Ruby herself. Whom gently tapped the tips of her index fingers together nervously. "I uh…" Was all that came out of the younger juveniles mouth. The girl the fixes her posture and continues to speak. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters. So watch where your going!" As she states that last bit she turns her head away from the rose for a moment. It did not take long at all for Narancia and Abbacchio to make it over there. Both quickly looking over the ravenette and then lightly sighing when they see that he’s ok. Bruno saying something in Italian to them to help calm them down a bit. Now their attention falls onto the irritated Schnee that stands before them. For now Gyro and Johnny stay back, but they can see that the ravenette is just fine so they don’t need to do anything.

Bruno would allow for Sticky Fingers to manifest again as he makes use of its ability to extend his arms to very carefully put the suitcases back onto their cart. Well now they know first hand about their contents and how volatile this dust could be. But then again...it could come in handy for him later on. So surely he should get some dust for himself one day. He just needs to be able to use it correctly. The heiress was able to see this and her blue eyes widened quite drastically. "What- how?! What kind of a semblance is that..?" The girl quirks an eyebrow as she questions this. Before Ruby speaks up. "Well I'm sorry about that, princess." But she was soon corrected by the girl in black and white. Calm amber eyes flick between the others as she states what was now on her mind since she decided to interject herself into this little mess to hopefully resolve it. "Heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world...and yes what is that..?" The girls amber eyes would flick over to the mafioso. Whom soon calls his stand back. "Finally some recognition!" Weiss manages a light smile as she responds to the other female. 

"That is Sticky Fingers, my stand." The two girls definitely have no idea what a stand is...but they still assume this thing is a rather strange yet very handy semblance to own. But they have not seen what Hierophant Green can do...that's just a small taste of the android like stand. "Stand..? That's different…" Both girls, the ones in black and white state at the same time. But soon Blake would address the Schnee again, which irritated her again and caused her to take the vial from the Amber eyed female...before storming away. But at least she doesn't need anyone to pick up her suitcases now since Noriaki did it for her. Narancia and Abbacchio are rather dumbfounded over the fact that those three can see their ex-capos stand as clear as the sun in the sky. But then again Bruno knows that Ruby can see it, so that means everyone can see their stands somehow. Camella seems quite intrigued due to what she is seeing, what a strange semblance that is. “Oooh...nevah seen a semblance like that before. Holy feckin shite that looks cooool…” She would soon say, which catches the two cowboys attention. And she just called Bruno’s stand a semblance, they can’t remember if the headmaster mentioned that word...no wait he did. When he first saw them use their abilities in the Forever Falls Forest. “You can see his stand? That means...you can see mine, you can see all of ours.” Johnny came to a quick conclusion right then and there as he looks at Camella and back over at the trio of mafiosos. “Uh, ye I can. A semblance is made out of aura, and most semblances correlate to the person that wields it. Not all the time though.” She merely says in response to the paraplegic.

Both of the girls had strode away, two men in suits pushing the cart of suitcases and following Weiss into the Academy. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day…" Ruby sighs as she states this aloud. Yeah, it's not going so well for her and it didn't go so well for Weiss either. A small girl the same height as Ruby had calmly strode by, sporting a few rather interesting features. A long sleek brown sharks tail protruding from her lower back close to her rear, and what appeared to be slits on both sides of her neck, four on each side. And she had a faded pink scar over her left eye...and it was completely shut. Her lips were slightly parted to reveal fangs, odd ones but they cant really be seen all too clearly. Yep, definitely not fake animal parts...how many more of those will the earth gang see? A whole lot more faunus that's for sure, faunus of many colors and species will be seen. And there are already a number of them attending the school. And they have already interacted with one of them, the camel spider from Vacuo, Camella Von Arachnia. The short cookie cutter shark didn’t seem to bat an eye, she’s seen worse than something like that she has no need to care about it much. Like the rest of the students she was going inside, heading off to the auditorium.

The girl in black and white had walked away before Ruby even got a chance to talk, well now it's just her, Bruno and the other two mafiosos, "It's fine Ruby...let's just go now. Oh! This is Abbacchio and Narancia.” He would quickly say, introducing the other two to her now. The rose groans and falls onto her knees on the floor, and then laying on her back only to be approached a moment later by the blonde boy who threw up in a trash can. Offering his hand to pull the reaperess back up onto her own two feet. "Hi...I'm Jaune." The rose then speaks up as she takes his hand. Getting back up to her own two feet and letting go of his hand. "Ruby. Guys I'll be back alright? You go on ahead." The rose states as she looks back at the ex-capo and the other two that suddenly arrived. Whom nods once in turn and soon moves off towards the Academy. It's big on the outside...but hes soon about to see the inside of it. Both Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby would have snickered as she brings this up. And soon they were both walking around with each other. Casually conversing like good friends. Even showing off their weapons to each other. Jaune's not being as unique as Rubys at all, just a sword and a shield, but they are rather handy anyways. And the blade is a hand-me-down which Ruby soon finds out. After some time Jaune and Ruby were inside the amphitheater. And whom else was there? The Rose's half sister! And Ruby would have immediately rushed over to her as she waves. Saying farewell for now to the blonde knight.

A few certain others were there too, but in different spots. Narancia, Bruno and Johnny were apart of the crowd. All hanging close to each other since they don't know anyone else. But even then the teenage boy was being quite social, Bruno as well but Johnny...not so much. Abbacchio and Gyro had apparently been nominated as teachers assistants, which was an odd role but at least they can still be here and talk to their companions. And perhaps pass on a bit of their knowledge to the students that are attending the academy. That knowledge could be rather helpful to them in the near or far future. They are here to train to become huntsmen and huntresses, defenders of the world...protectors of the innocent and those who cannot fight back. The force that helps to keep the vicious grimm at bay and more. "So many people! And some of them have tails! Wooah… that one has a colorful one! And also...that lady said that this school has sparring and stuff, now this is gunna be something else. And I’m saying this in a good way not a bad way." The teenage italian barks out as he looks around with keen purple eyes. 

"Yes Narancia I can see that. One has a birds tail, the other has...a tail I've never seen before…" Bruno would have chuckled ge fly as he lightly ruffles Narancias hair. Making the boy giggle in return. "If there's animal humanoids...ah I mean faunus, then I reckon there may be a horse one out there somewhere. I know that there are spiders n what not since we met that uh...camel spider earlier. She seems pretty bright, a bit too bright but eh." That indefinitely piqued Johnny's interest, will he get to see a horse faunus? Probably one day but not right now it seems, there are many other variations though. “Maybe..? But now it’s a little strange because they aren’t just animals, but they are people like us too. Just rather special is all.” That was Bruno that now decided to say something. Responding to what Johnny had just said, But there are some rather unique specimens. As the blonde brute, the red rose and the ice princess spoke...the headmaster gently taps at the mic to get everyone's attention. Silencing them all and soon all eyes were up front. Not a single audible peep was uttered for the time being as he spoke. Camella had moved to a different spot for the time being since the spot she wanted to go to before had been snatched away. But she is not going to complain about it, even though she is a little annoyed it was taken away from her by another.

And beside him was Glynda, along with two members of the group of five, Abbacchio and Gyro, were up front. And soon enough the silver haired man known as Ozpin delivers his speech. While a few students quietly whisper things amongst themselves. Perhaps things that aren’t related to school or academics, and there is a high chance that it’s exactly that. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And that practically wraps up the mysterious headmaster's harangue which was not as long as anyone thought it would be. But did anyone question it at all? No, not a single soul did question the length of the man's speech to them all. Soft chitters and chirps permeate through the air as a few of the faunus students emit soft vocalizations. While the human students and also some of those faunus quietly talk to each other for a bit.

Once the headmaster finishes, he simply walks off. Glynda soon stepping up to the mic and speaking up. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." And with that all the students that travel towards one direction, the ball room. Where they shall all be staying for the night. This is only just the start of their time here at Beacon. Abbacchio alongside Gyro would have started to talk amongst themselves, though Abbacchio was itching to get back to his companions. Thankfully the first five that had arrived here had been spoken to again prior to this...and at least they know what they are to do now. Narancia won't have a dorm for now until he gets a team, Bruno as well. How will the teams function once they are created later down the line. Will they end up actually working out or become a dysfunctional mess that may end up with some nasty conflict happening that could screw things up, hopefully not. But anything can go and anything can happen at anytime.


End file.
